


What refuses to listen and won't stop humping my leg? Thor.

by hgiel



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Domestication, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the recent one-shot issue of Exiled, Thor is touched to learn that Loki has named his disobedient pet dog after him; I love this scene and it got me thinking about the confusion that would result in living with two Thors… So I wrote a fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What refuses to listen and won't stop humping my leg? Thor.

Loki had not only sacrificed his life but also a place in Valhalla (as was his due) to save Asgard and yet when he returned at his brother's side, reborn and vulnerable, the people still refused to accept him. Although Loki was publicly, albeit reluctantly, accepted back into society and the kingdom under Thor's orders the citizens of Asgard held nothing back in their contempt and loathing of Loki.

All of this changed, though, once digital TVs from Midgard became a fashion. It was discovered that Loki was the only one with the technological know how to install and repair them, but no one took more advantage of Loki's intelligence then his brother Thor; and no one seem to require it as much either.

"This is your problem, Thor," Loki gestured impatiently with the controller, "your DVR will not have the capability to record more programs if it is filled to it's capacity. How can I explain this to you so you will understand? This is not magic, this is a computer; I cannot spell you more RAM in your TV just as I could not on your laptop. Do you really need to have every episode of the Golden Girls stored on here?"

When Thor gave no response Loki understood it to be childish insolence. "You cannot possibly watch them enough to need them on hand constantly, can you? Why do you not simply buy the box set? Thor?"

Loki whirled on his heel to face his brother who was casually sitting on the edge of his grandiose bed. "Brother, are you listening to me?"

"I am so sorry, brother, I thought you were talking to your dog."

The stupidity was so much that Loki didn't bother to point out that he hadn't even brought the dog with him.

Later:

"You are a good boy, Thor, would you like a bacon treat?" Loki crooned over the little beast who was being uncharacteristically good.

"I would love some bacon!" Thor's presence preceded his booming voice.

"I was not speaking to you, brother," Loki informed through clenched teeth, "I was speaking to the dog."

Thor briefly appeared crestfallen but quickly rebounded, as was his nature, "May the dog and I both have bacon?"

Epilogue:

Loki changed his dog's name to Thor The Wiser.

It was later changed to Thor The If You Bite Me One More Fucking Time I Will Snap Your God Damned Neck.


End file.
